


63. Summer

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [63]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crusades, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, First Death, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Summer. Seventh of July, 1099, at the walls of Jerusalem.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	63. Summer

The summer sun rages as angrily as the battle below, and _this invader will not die_. Yusuf bares his teeth—gets up, again, again, again, sweat dripping into his stinging eyes, and he swings his saif until the Frank's mocking cross is red with his blood. 

Nicolò curses the sun of this damnable place: it is another enemy that he wants to cut down. He cannot think of the sun now, the way his skin is _no longer peeling_. Not when the same Fatimid he already killed rises like a mockery of the Lord and charges him again, again, again.


End file.
